


left unsaid

by maleclipse



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Human, Fashion Designer Magnus Bane, Fluff, M/M, Or More Like, POV Isabelle Lightwood, POV Outsider, Secret Relationship, Short & Sweet, Sibling Love, Singer Magnus Bane, also
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 15:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18054956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maleclipse/pseuds/maleclipse
Summary: But there he was, Magnus Bane, sitting on the kitchen counter, kissing Isabelle’s brother who was located between his legs. Both without a shirt on, covered in flour.It was Alec, who noticed her first.(or, isabelle has a celebrity crush.)





	left unsaid

There was two things everyone knew about Isabelle Lightwood. One, there was no one she loved more than her brothers. Two, that was only if you didn’t count Magnus Bane, the world-famous pop star and fashion icon.

So what she least expected, was to find the great Magnus Bane in his brother’s kitchen.

But there he was, Magnus Bane, sitting on the kitchen counter, kissing _Isabelle’s brother_ who was located between his legs. Both without a shirt on, covered in flour.

It was Alec, who noticed her first.

“Izzy!” Alec’s voice was high-pitched and he stepped away from the man, still one hand on his leg. “What are you doing here?”

Isabelle didn’t get a word out.

Magnus finally seemed to notice her, too, as he jumped down the counter to stand next to Alec.

“Hello,” Magnus said, smiling sheepishly. That’s when Isabelle’s heart officially stopped beating.

“You weren’t answering your phone. Jace was worried,” Isabelle managed to answer Alec’s question, never leaving her eyes from Magnus.

Magnus.

Magnus Bane.

Shit.

Alec rubbed his neck awkwardly. “Yeah. Sorry.”

“You see, Alexander here was a little preoccupied--”

“Magnus, shut up,” Alec said warningly and Magnus pouted. What the hell.

“Did you just make Magnus Bane _pout?_ ” Isabelle asked, then realised her words and blushed furiously.

Alec looked proud while saying, “Yeah. He does that.”

That's when Isabelle just turned and walked away.

“Izzy!” Alec hurried after her. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.”

Isabelle stopped walking and turned to her brother. Alec looked embarrassed and was putting on a t-shirt as he walked closer. The shirt was baby pink and too big on Alec’s body.

“Yeah,” she answered. Alec offered a smile and Izzy just smiled back.

She was just, how should she say it, surprised? Not ready to face the fact that apparently his brother was, what, dating Magnus Bane? Yeah. That’s about right.

“So,” Magnus said behind Alec (Jesus, when did he get there?) offering a hand, “you must be Isabelle Lightwood? Alec has told me a lot about you.” Magnus was now wearing a shirt Izzy knew belonged to Alec.

Isabelle didn’t move a muscle.

“He has?” she asked weakly. Magnus dropped his hand, but never stopped smiling. Isabelle was thankful.

“Of course I have,” Alec mumbled.

“Of course,” Isabelle said awkwardly.

“It brings me great joy to know there’s still fans out there, even though I've put touring aside,” Magnus said and, oh God, this was not how Isabelle imagined her meeting Magnus would go. Actually, she didn’t think she’d meet him at all.

“I, um, like your fashion line,” Isabelle offered.

“Yes, I can see that,” Magnus said cheekily, eyeing her dress. Izzy’s face reddened again.

“It’s a gift from Al--,” Isabelle started to say, then realizing, “wait.”

Alec blushed deeply and Magnus kissed his cheek.

“Yes, I’m aware,” Magnus said. “He’s very demanding, to say at least, when it comes to you.”

“Hey! It’s called being a good brother.”

“Yes, my dear Alexander, it is. You have flour on your cheek.”

Isabelle snickered. It was great seeing his brother like this, after the initial shock.

“How long have you two been, um, dating?” Isabelle asked the last part with caution, not sure if that’s what they called it.

“Well,” Alec started, but Magnus cut him off.

“Year and a half, tomorrow,” Magnus told. Isabelle’s surprise must’ve shown on her face, because Alec was giving her one of his _I’m sorry_ -smiles. Magnus must’ve noticed it too, because he soon hurried to add, “but it’s my fault he hasn’t told you.”

_“Magnus--”_

“I understand,” Isabelle said, then looked straight at Alec while saying, “I’m not mad.”

“Great,” Magnus said, smiling. He turned to Alec and said something inaudible, then left the room. Alec watched after him with a fond smile.

Isabelle was happy for him, she really was.

“So,” Isabelle started, “how come you are dating _the_ Magnus Bane? Though, some things make _so much more_ sense now. Like your random trip to Germany, for example.”

“Yeah-- erm, it's kinda your fault, actually,” Alec answered, blushing slightly. “I’ll explain later. To you, and to Jace. I think it’s time for him to know, too.”

“Not our parents?”

Alec looked away and then sighed.

“Maryse, maybe,” he answered after while. “But you and Jace are more important right now. We could go get dinner, some day?”

Isabelle didn’t comment how Alec avoided saying mom, but just nodded. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

“And Max, too? He already knows about me and Magnus, but it'd be nice to see him, sometime.”

It took her a moment to realize Alec's words. “Max knows!?”

“Um-- yeah, his teacher is Magnus' best friend. He's known for a while.”

“Right,” Isabelle frowned, “I'll ask him.”

Alec beamed. 

“Does this mean I’ll get free _BANE_  clothing?” Isabelle then asked and Alec laughed.

“You already do.”

“I guess,” she shrugged. “But it’s cooler to get it straight from him.”

Alec just shook his head, laughing.

“You need to ask him that yourself,” Alec answered, and then stepped forward to hug her.

Isabelle hugged her brother back.

“I’m really sorry I couldn’t tell you,” Alec said quietly. "We've been talking about telling, but there's much going on when you're a celebrity. Or dating one. And then it got past the point it was okay to tell---"

Isabelle caressed his back. 

“It’s okay,” she said back, adding, “I mean, you’ve been telling us you’re dating someone, after all. We just have been too stupid to actually believe it.”

“Yeah,” Alec’s quiet laughter made Isabelle smile, “you’ve been quite stupid. Never try to set me up again.”

“I promise,” Isabelle said, laughing. “I just can't believe you've been dating _Magnus Bane_ this whole time---!”

Soon enough, Magnus was back and Alec stepped away from Izzy.

“Now, Izzy, it’s been great and all,” Alec started, “but we kinda were in the middle of something.”

Izzy snorted.

Magnus wiggled his eyebrows.

“So, if you could just, like, go? And tell Jace I’m okay,” Alec added a little bit louder. Isabelle rolled her eyes, but nodded.

“Yeah, you’re right,” she said. “I should go.”

“Yes, please.” This time, it was Magnus. Izzy could only laugh.

And when Izzy later left the apartment and heard Alec quietly asking, _“are you okay,”_ and Magnus answering, _“yes, my love,”_ she just knew she had left her brother in good hands.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos & comments are appreciated,,,,,


End file.
